Back to the Future IV
by AK1028
Summary: Almanac pages, going throughout time, and - of course - saving the world along with the time stream and the future. It's just a typical day for Marty, Annie, and Doc. Can they save the world from Biff's control...yet AGAIN! Rated T for swearing. Based on the 'My Time Traveling Cousin' universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Back to the Future IV**

March 2, 1986

2:30 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

Everything was going great in my life. Jen, Rick, Annie, and I were all attending Hill Valley College. Jen was studying to be a lawyer, Annie was studying to be a doctor, and Rick and I were still waiting for our big break. But if that didn't work out, Rick was studying to be an occupational therapist and I was studying to be a scientist. Doc was my inspiration for that. After all, it was his time machine that changed my life. Just recently, both Annie and I celebrated our eighteenth birthday. Annie's birthday was just yesterday and mine was on February 15th.

Jen looked up from her textbook and commented, "You know, even studying is getting old."

Rick nodded and stated, "Yeah, let's take five."

Annie nodded in agreement and replied, "Yeah, this is awful boring. Hey, Marty. Let's go get some hamburgers from Burger King."

I smiled and responded, "Good idea, Annie. Let's head out."

Annie grabbed her purse and we headed out. I started up my truck and we drove off. We got to Doc's old garage and a flash of light made both me and Annie scream. I slammed on the brakes, praying to God that we would be alright.

I heard a voice calling our names, "Marty, Annie! Open your eyes!"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a De Lorean in front of us.

"What the hell," I asked.

The door of the De Lorean opened and Doc came out.

Annie started screaming, "What the hell are you trying to do, Doc? Give us another heart attack?"

Doc looked badly and said, "Sorry but I need you to come back with me!"

I looked at him curiously, got out of my truck as did Annie, and asked, "Back where?"

He smiled and answered, "Back to the past!"

I gave him an even more curious look and when I saw that the De Lorean looked exactly like the old time machine, I put two-and-two together. Annie saw the exact same thing.

We both said, at the exact same time, "You rebuilt the De Lorean?"

Doc smiled at the two of us and said, "Precisely! Get in, both of you!"

Annie looked a little frightened at Doc's sudden attitude and groaned, "Oh, I've got a bad feeling about this, Marty."

I nodded, went over to Doc, and asked, "What about Clara? And where's the time train?"

Doc put his hands on my shoulders and answered, "The less people we have on this mission, the better. We're going to 1955."

Annie and I both perked up and said in unison, "1955?"

Annie freaked out even more and asked, "Doc have you flipped your lid?"

I grabbed him and questioned, "What the hell is going on, Doc?"

Doc shook his head and answered, "Just get in you two! The more you two spend time freaking out here, the less time we have in our mission. Now, get in!"

I shrugged at Annie and I went in first and then Annie who had to sit in my lap.

"Now, this is awkward," Annie said aloud.

Doc flipped the time circuits on and drove off at 88 MPH. The next thing I knew, we were in 1955. The De Lorean stopped right away and we all got out. Annie was looking around in awe and so was I.

"Ah, this is heavy Doc. It's like I was just here yesterday," I commented.

Annie came over to me and started to say, "This is really weird. Doc, why did you…." Annie's voice trailed off as Doc was nowhere in sight and asked, "Where the hell did he go so fast?"

"The De Lorean is still here so he couldn't have gotten too far. But, why 1955 and what the hell is going on," I asked aloud.

Annie shrugged and answered, "I don't know Marty, but we better find Doc. We'll have to hide the De Lorean and head into town. It's our only chance."

Before we could hide the De Lorean, Doc came over.

He stated, "Sorry about that. I had to make sure no one was around. Since we're here now, I can tell you what we are doing here."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

December 12, 1955

11:00 a.m.

**Annie's POV**

I put my hands on my hips and Marty crossed his arms in front of his chest.

I commented, "We're all ears, Doc."

Marty added, "Go ahead, Doc. Explain why we are here."

Doc nodded and explained, "I've been time traveling again and I was able to rebuild the De Lorean. I figured that way, in case one got stolen, I would have another as a backup. When I came back to 1986, I was spending time with my family and then I came across something in my diaries, something that wasn't there before."

Both Marty and I dropped our tough guy or girl act, depending on how you look at it.

Marty asked, "And what was it, Doc?"

Doc sighed and answered, "Maybe nothing or maybe something. I wrote that Biff still had bits and pieces of that almanac."

My face fell and I blurted out, "The Gray's almanac Marty bought in 2015?"

Doc nodded and replied, "Yes, that's the one."

Marty's face fell and he cursed, "Damn it, why did I have to buy that book?"

I put my hand on his shoulder and replied, "Marty, don't beat yourself over what happened in the future."

Marty weakly smiled at me and responded, "Thanks, Annie."

I turned to Doc and asked, "Now, how could you possibly have known that?"

Doc shrugged and explained, "I think it was from 1985-A. I knew I had to do one thing. If it was true, I had to get the two of you the hell out of there before the time line corrected itself. I'm going back to 1986. I'm going to see if the 1985-A timeline is there. You two head into town and don't worry about your other self, Marty. This is December 12, 1955."

Marty looked relieved and replied, "That's a relief, Doc."

I nodded and asked, "Where should we meet Doc?"

Doc pointed to where we were, Lyon Estates and answered, "We'll meet here in about an hour."

With a jolt, Doc got into the De Lorean and took off. Marty still looked a little worried.

I winked at him and joked, "No need to worry. If we do run into your parents, you can say I'm your girlfriend."

Marty shot me a look and replied, "No thanks. I rather not date my cousin."

I smiled and responded, "Relax, I was only joking."

Marty smiled and stated, "Thanks for the joke, Annie. I needed that."

I smiled now and we headed into town. We went into the restaurant where Marty had told me where he found Doc-of 1955-address. We sat down in a booth together and then a lanky teen approached us.

"Calvin Klein," The teen asked.

Marty looked up, gasped, and greeted, "George, good to see you!"

My face fell as I was trying to come up with an alias for myself.

Marty pointed towards me and started to say, "George McFly, this is…"

I shook his hand and finished, "Amy Klein. I'm Calvin's sister."

George smiled, shook my hand, and replied, "A pleasure to meet you Amy. I had no idea Calvin had a sister."

I smiled and responded, "Well, I've been traveling for a little bit. I don't keep in contact with my brother or my uncle as much as I like but that's what my job calls for a reliable reporter."

George smiled and commented, "Ah that explains a lot actually."

Marty looked at his father and asked, "Would you and Lorraine like to join us? You are still together, right?"

George nodded and answered, "Yes, we are still together and we would love to join you and your sister."

Uncle George brought Aunt Lorraine over and we had a great lunch together. Marty had a great cover story for them about where he had been and I helped out in some areas. Marty and I headed to Lyon Estates after that and waited for the De Lorean. In a brilliant flash of light, the De Lorean reappeared and Doc came out. He looked freaked.

He commanded, "Quick, you two. Get in!"

Without hesitation, Marty and I hopped into the De Lorean and Doc drove off at 88 MPH and the next thing I knew, the De Lorean was flying. I looked out the window and saw a cab fly over us. Both Marty and I screamed out of surprise.

Marty groaned, "Doc, don't tell me we're in 2015!"

Doc shook his head and explained, "No, we're in 2010. Five years before that almanac was printed."

I gave Doc a curious look and asked, "Why the hell did you bring us here? Is 1986 a copy of 1985-A?"

Doc nodded and answered, "Yes. I had to flee to the future right away. I'm trying to make sense of what is going on and who better to ask is your future selves. But, I knew I had to bring the two of you as prove."

Marty looked curious and asked, "Our future selves? You mean I'm a scientist and Annie is a doctor?"

Doc answered, "Yes and the both of you work hand in hand in the future, trying to get the future back to normal. I'm sorry about your music career, Marty."

Marty looked bummed now and stated, "Oh, that's okay, Doc."

I replied, "For what it is worth, Marty, I think those record producers are stupid for not picking you up."

Marty responded, "Thanks for making me feel better."

Doc spoke up, "And when everyone says that you're siblings, you never correct them. We're going to Hilldale, where your future selves are waiting."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

October 28, 2010

12:00 p.m.

**Doc's POV**

Annie spoke up and asked, "I thought that our future selves wouldn't understand unless we were here?"

I looked at her and answered, "Actually, they don't know that I'm bringing you two. They don't know that I'm not coming either."

Marty smirked and joked, "You should call first when you decide to drop in, Doc."

I smiled at Marty's joke and replied, "I know but this is an emergency."

Annie nodded and stated, "Doc's right, Marty. We need to get this crap straighten out."

I looked at the both of them and responded, "It will take us a few minutes to get out there so why don't you two rest up while you have a chance?"

Annie yawned and softly said, "Sounds good to me, Doc."

With that, Annie fell asleep in Marty's arms. Marty smiled at his cousin but he had a look of concern in his eyes.

I whispered to him, "Marty is there something you're not telling me?"

He looked up and whispered, "Is 1985-A really in play?"

I shook my head and answered, quietly, "No, Biff is in control, but it isn't exact. Why?"

He looked at Annie with tears in his eyes and whispered, "Before I went to the cemetery, I went to Annie's house. Remember I said in my letter that Annie's dad was working for Biff?"

I nodded and whispered, "Yes, I do."

Marty was trying so hard not to cry but a tear rolled down his face anyway and whispered, "I knocked on the door and Annie looked so white. Not like a ghost surprised to see me but really white. It…it was awful. I had a hard time convincing her that I wasn't her Marty but I finally did."

I looked at him curiously and asked, quietly, "How?"

Marty shed another tear and whispered, "I told her what we did for her seventeenth birthday. She thought it was impossible that you weren't committed and I was still at home and my father was still alive. She found it great that there was hope. Hope that Biff would fall and everything would go back to normal. She made me promise that I would make everything right just before her…."

His voice trailed off and he started to cry. Not loudly but it was enough to wake Annie. She groggily looked at her cousin and me. I was shedding tears as well at what Marty had just told me.

She asked, "Marty, Doc? What's wrong?"

I shed another tear and Marty just started crying again.

He held Annie tightly and whispered, "Annie, there's something about 1985-A that I didn't tell you."

She looked at him curiously and asked, "What is it, Marty?"

Marty sighed. I could tell that this was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to tell her.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Marty's POV**

I looked at Annie, with concern in my eyes. I know that Doc just reassured me that this timeline wasn't exact from 1985-A, but how do you tell your best friend who happens to be your cousin that she died in that timeline? I shed another tear and Annie wiped it away.

She asked, "Marty, what didn't you tell me?"

I stroked her hair and answered, my voice shaking, "Annie, in 1985-A, you…died in my arms."

Annie froze. I was expecting for her to freak out or something but she was in shock.

She looked up and asked, "You or the other Marty?"

I frowned and answered, "Me, I'm afraid."

Annie frowned now and started to say, "Oh, Marty. I'm so sorry….. I didn't…."

I shook my head and said, "Annie, don't worry about it. Everyone dies eventually."

Annie smirked and joked, "Yeah, if we don't get shot at."

I pulled back from her. I wasn't expecting that. Even Doc was surprised.

Doc looked at Annie and angrily stated, "Annie, that isn't something to be kidding around about!"

Annie looked at Doc, shocked and defended, "Whoa, Doc. I was only kidding! Besides, I don't want to die right away! Right, Marty?"

I nodded and replied, "Right you are, Annie. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this before but I was hoping to keep it a secret because the thought of losing you…."

I trailed off and started to cry again. Annie hugged me, softly.

She commented, "I understand, Marty. After all, you don't want to lose your cousin."

Doc smiled and pointed out, "More like brother and sister the way you two always go at it."

I smiled at Doc and responded, "Good point, Doc. Annie, when this is all over with a stranger thinks we are brother and sister, I won't correct them if you don't."

Annie smiled at me and replied, "You got it, Marty. No more corrections."

I smiled at Annie again and she fell asleep in my arms again. I got comfortable and fell asleep. Doc smiling was the last thing I saw. When I woke up, I was lying on my back and saw someone in the dark.

"Doc is that you," I asked.

The voice answered, "No. Doc's watching the kids. You're in…our room."

I perked up and blurted out, "Our room?"

The lights went on and I saw an older gentleman who looked a lot like me. He smiled while I was just plain freaking out.

I asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The older gentleman smiled and answered, "You don't even recognize me...you're own self?"

I started to ask, "Do you mean…?"

He nodded and explained, "Yes, I'm you. Get up; Doc's going to be worried."

I got up and followed the older me into the living room where an older Jen, an older Annie, an older Rick, Doc, and Annie were playing with two young boys and two young girls.

Annie saw me and commented, "Marty! It's about time you woke up!"

Older Jen smiled and joked, "You always were a heavy sleeper."

My other self laughed while I said, defensively, "I was not!"

Doc shook his head and stated, "Marty, keep your head in the game. We need to get ready to go to 1973."

Annie nodded and replied, "According to these guys, Biff received the almanac from his older self on May 5, 1973."

I looked curious and asked, "Why then?"

Doc shrugged and answered, "We have no idea but we better get going."

Annie and I both nodded and pulled my older self to the side and whispered, "Take care of both of them."

He smiled and whispered, "You bet."

Doc, Annie, and I said our quick goodbyes and we left. We got into the De Lorean and Doc drove off.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

May 5, 1973

4:00 p.m.

**Annie's POV**

In another brilliant flash of light, the De Lorean appeared in front of a big mansion...Doc's mansion.

Marty gasped and commented, "Of course! Now I know why that date sounded so familiar! It was the day your mansion burned to the ground due to electrical problems!"

I gasped too and questioned, "You're right Marty. But, why would Biff choose this date to give the book to himself?"

Doc looked at us and explained, "Because this is the day Marty's father chose to get his book published. That was the last chance Biff had before going into the auto dealing business. You're father announced it at some sort of convention. You two will have to go undercover as Patrick and Sarah Klein, Calvin Klein's children and get into the convention. Find Biff and get the book in any ways necessary."

Marty looked at Doc and asked, "What about you, Doc?"

Doc shook his head and answered, "I'm at the same party, the other me that is."

I nodded and stated, "Yeah, and that would be heavy duty if you ran into your other self."

Marty nodded along with me and replied, "You can always go undercover too, Doc. It doesn't have to be just me and Annie."

Doc shook his head and responded, "I have to pick up more plutonium for the De Lorean, otherwise we are going to be stuck here forever."

I shrugged and commented, "Doc's got a point, Marty. Let's get going and do this!"

Marty nodded and Doc dropped us off at a dress shop.

Doc shouted, "Now, remember. It is a fancy occasion so you two will have to look your best."

Marty scoffed and replied, "Don't worry; Doc. Annie and I are all over this. Right, Annie?"

I nodded and responded, "Right!"

Doc handed us some 70's cash and instructed, "The convention is at the old hotel. You two know where that is, right?"

Marty nodded and answered, "Yup. Don't worry, Doc. You're in good hands!"

Doc nodded and then he drove off.

I shrugged and stated, "Doc is too much of a worry wart."

Marty nodded in agreement and replied, "Yeah. You would think after doing this over and over again, you would think he would trust us. Come, Sarah."

I smiled and responded, "Right behind you Patrick!"

We went into the dress shop where both Marty and I emerged dressed in respectful 70's clothing. We walked casually to the old hotel. It soon became 7 p.m. and Marty saw Old Biff. He elbowed me in my ribs, catching my attention. We saw Old Biff talking to his younger self.

I whispered to Marty, "It looks like it is going down now. What do we do now?"

Marty shrugged and whispered, "I have no idea, Annie but we have to wait for Old Biff to leave otherwise we might cause a paradox."

I whispered, "That would not be good."

Marty shot me a _'not the time for jokes'_ look which I understood completely. Too much was on the line. Old Biff left and Biff was looking through the book.

Marty whispered, "Annie, wait here in case I need backup."

I whispered, "You're not going to deck him are you?" Marty shot me another look and I added, quietly, "Just wondering."

Marty walked over to Biff but I stayed within eavesdrop range.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Marty's POV**

I got over to Biff and I turned to see Annie was in eavesdrop range. I gave her a _'here goes nothing'_ look before I turned to Biff.

He saw me and asked, "What are you looking at butthead?"

I answered casually, "I'm just standing here, Biff."

He perked up and asked, "How the hell do you know my name?"

I whispered, "You know my father, Calvin Klein."

It felt weird saying that but I knew if I had said George McFly, I would've been in big time trouble.

Biff perked up at that and asked, "You're the son of that bastard?"

I pretended to get mad and answered, "My father wasn't a bastard! He was a good man!"

Biff smirked and stated, "So, he's dead? Serves him right for what he did to my car."

I shot him a look and replied, "He was just giving you what you deserved. Even my sister Sarah knows that."

Biff perked up and asked, "You've got a sister? Is she cute? That could be my revenge against your father."

That did it! Acting or not, he was going to get it! I decked him. Biff fell down to the ground. Annie came over and shot me a look.

She whispered, "I thought you weren't going to deck him."

I shot Annie the same look, repealing hers, and said aloud, "Nobody talks trash about my sister and gets away with it."

Annie looked at me curiously. She couldn't tell if I was acting or not. But I wasn't. I did feel that way about her. I loved her like a sister.

I whispered to her, "And I mean that, Annie. You're not my cousin, you're my sister."

Annie smiled wrapped me up into her.

Biff got up and asked, "So, this is your sister? Ah, she's cute…" Annie shot him a look and he added, "It's hard to believe that a bastard like you is related to this flower."

This time, Annie decked him. Biff collapsed and landed face down the ground.

She grabbed the almanac and said, "Let's get out of here before he comes to!"

I nodded and saw that everyone was looking, even Doc of 1973.

I stated to the crowd, "He deserved everything he got. Make sure he doesn't go near a betting table or our family!"

Annie and I ran out the door before Doc of 1973 could realize who we were. It was raining rather hard and a rope came down to us. The De Lorean was flying over head and we both grabbed on and hanged on tightly. We flew off to an abandoned dirt road where Annie and I both let go of the rope. Doc was still flying around. I got out the walkie talkie Doc slipped me before we went to the convention.

I screamed into it and asked, "Doc, are you okay?"

Doc seemed rather shaken and answered, "Yeah but that was a close one! I'm going to come around. Hopefully, I won't get hit by a bolt of lightning! You two destroy that damn book!"

With that, the De Lorean circled around. I grabbed a bucket and Annie dug into her pockets. She pulled out a matchbook. I shot her a look.

She asked, "What?"

I pointed to the matchbook and asked, "Where the hell did you get that from?"

She smiled and answered, "Relax, Marty. I always have a matchbook in case of an emergency."

I shrugged and stated, "Any port in a storm."

The wind was fighting against us but we were able to light the match and burn the book. Annie pulled out something from the future. A newspaper from 2010 saying about my father's death but it changed into my father's recognition.

"Yes," I screamed.

By that time, Doc and the De Lorean landed. Doc came over and I showed him the newspaper.

I said, happily, "Doc, my father is alive! That means that everything is back to normal!"

Doc smiled and said, "Mission accomplished, you two. Come, let's get…."

Just then, I heard getting a gun ready.

"Not so fast, you three."

We all turned around and we saw Biff, pointing the gun at the three of us.

"Ah, crap," Annie said.

Now I knew we were in defiant trouble. If that son of bitch went anywhere near Annie, Doc, or the time machine, he's going to wish that he was never born.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Doc's POV**

All three of us were staring down Biff Tannen. I turned to Marty, my best friend who I considered my son and then I turned to Annie, my other best friend who I considered my daughter. I had lost both of them too many times and they have lost me too many times as well. I couldn't let it end like this. Biff saw the bucket-with flames coming out of it and jumped to the right conclusion.

He said, angrily, "You burned my book!"

Annie smirked and stated, "We had to save the world from your grip. You were going to poison and eventually kill everyone-including yourself. Now, what kind of future would that be? Hell Valley and that's an understatement."

Marty nodded in agreement and added, "Go ahead and do your worst. At least we'll know that we went down fighting."

Just before I could ask Marty what the hell he was saying, Marty threw the bucket at Biff, making him fire the gun...shooting the bucket. Since his gun was only a one shot deal, he had just wasted a bullet. Biff looked worried now. Marty and Annie smirked and they both decked him at the same time. Biff collapsed down into manure. Annie looked curious as did Marty.

They asked at the same time, "Where the hell did the manure come from?"

They both started cracking up and I eventually joined them. Marty smiled at me.

He asked, "Hey Doc, do you mind if Annie and I change out of these clothes before we get back?"

I nodded and answered, "Sure, but we're driving...not flying, too dangerous to fly tonight."

Annie nodded in agreement and added, "Yeah, we don't want to get zapped to the Old West - again."

We all laughed and got into the De Lorean. We got to an abandoned house were both Marty and Annie changed into their 80's clothes. As I waiting for the two of them, my mind flash backed to the day I met Marty six years ago.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Doc: (He rolls his eyes.) When the hell is he going to show? (He checks his calendar and his clocks.) He should be here soon…._

_Marty: (He knocks on the door.) Hello? Dr. Brown? Are you here?_

_Doc: (He recognizes the voice. He whispers.) Marty, you're here-finally. (He goes over to the door and sees a twelve year old Marty. He speaks.) You must be my next appointment. Come in…_

_Marty: (Doc backs away from the door and he enters.) I'm Martian Seamus McFly. My friends call me Marty and I ask you if you do the same. So, you're ad said that you were looking for an assistant?_

_Doc: Yes, I think you will be perfect. How are you in science?_

_Marty: I'm flunking science actually, Dr. Brown._

_Doc: Tell you what. I'll help you with your science grades in exchange for you to be my assistant._

_Marty: (He smiles.) Really? That would great! I could make my dad really proud that way! Thank you, Dr. Brown!_

_Doc: (He giggles.) You can call me Doc._

_Marty: Doc. I like that. Ah, man! I can't wait to get started and for you to meet my cousin, Annie!_

_Doc: Whoa, Marty one thing at a time. Let's get started, okay?_

_Marty: (He smiles sheepishly.) Sorry, Doc._

_Doc: Quite alright, Marty._

_Marty: So, where do we start?_

_(Doc smiles.)_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

I smiled at that memory and the day after, I met Annie as well. I smiled at that memory too. I remembered that day perfectly.

* * *

-Flashback-

_(Marty and Annie-twelve years old as well-are walking by City Hall.)_

_Marty: I can't wait for you to meet Doc, Annie! He's really cool and not a crackpot like everyone says he is. He's just lonely._

_Annie: I hate that people just prejudge someone before they get to know him. But, the way you keep going on and on about him, I could almost swear that you and he are already best friends!_

_Marty: (He looks at her curiously.) Is that a bad thing?_

_Annie: (She shakes her head.) Not at all, Marty. You can always have more than one best friend. Just make sure I met Doc when he's good and ready not because you're pushing him into meeting me._

_Marty: (He smiles.) Deal._

_Needles: (He is also twelve years old as is his the rest of his gang.) Hey, McFly and Baines. How you hanging?_

_Both: (They both roll their eyes.) Hey, Needles._

_Needles: (He grabs Annie by her collar.) You owe me money, Baines._

_Annie: How the hell do you figure that?_

_Marty: (He's mad.) She would never borrow from you, you son of a bitch! Now, let her go!_

_Needles: (He smirks.) Sure thing._

_(Needles drop Annie. Annie lands on her butt. Marty comes over to her.)_

_Marty: Are you okay?_

_Annie: (She gets up.) Yeah, let's get out of here._

_Needles: (They turn to leave.) Hey, what's wrong McFly? Chicken? (Marty stops dead in his tracks. Marty turns to him. He smirks.) Yup, nothing but a chicken._

_Annie: (She grabs his arm.) Marty, let's go._

_Marty: (He forces her to let go of his arm.) No, Annie. Nobody calls me a chicken._

_Needles: (He cracks his knuckles.) You've got this coming, McFly._

_Annie: (She runs off and bumps into Doc.) Hey, mister! Can you help me? My cousin, Marty is in deep time trouble!_

_Doc: (He steps back for a second.) Marty's in trouble? Show the way, young lady._

_Annie: (She leads the way to Marty and Needles. Needles have Marty by his collar.) Marty!_

_Marty: (He sees Annie and Doc.) Annie, Doc. Help me!_

_Needles: (He perks up.)"Doc"? As in Doctor Brown?_

_Doc: Yes and I suggest you let go of Marty or I'll test out my newest experiments on you!_

_(Needles put Marty down carefully and he and his gang run off.)_

_Marty: Phew. That was too damn close._

_Annie: (She puts her hand on his shoulder.) You know you shouldn't get pissed every time someone calls you chicken._

_Marty: (He weakly smiles at her.) I know Annie but I can't help it._

_Doc: (He perks up and thinks.)She is Annie? Finally I have met my other best friend!(He speaks.) So, this is Annie?_

_Marty: Yeah. Doc, Annie. Annie, Doc._

_Annie: (She shakes his hand and stops.) Nice to meet you, Doctor Brown._

_Doc: Since your Marty's cousin, you call also call me Doc._

_Annie: (She smiles.) You're right, Marty. He is cool._

_Marty: (He smiles as well.) I told you!_

_Doc: Come on you two. Ice cream is on me._

_Both: Awesome!_

_(They head off.)_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ever since then, I was there for both Marty and Annie. But even though I wanted Annie to be a part of the original time travel experiment I knew I could only ask Marty to come that morning. But, things ended perfectly. Annie was back in Marty's life, Marty and Jen were bound to have a great future, and I had a beautiful wife and two children. I couldn't wait to get back to share our newest adventure story with them and hopefully we would have more adventures soon...together. Marty and Annie both came back; changed in their 80's clothes and they noticed a tear in my eye.

Marty perked up and asked, "Doc, are you alright?"

I nodded and answered, "I'm just so damn proud of you two. You've really exceeded my expectations."

Annie smiled and asked, "What do you expect from your best friends who like your own children?"

I smiled at that as did Marty. He pulled Annie into him.

Marty commented, "Now remember that once we get back, Annie, no more corrections."

Annie smiled and joked, "I wouldn't dream of it, Marty."

I looked on and smiled at how well they were getting along now. It seemed like nothing had changed but yet so much had changed. Marty snapped his fingers in front of me.

He pointed out, "Yo, Doc. Stop drifting off. We've got to get our asses back!"

Annie smiled and asked, joking, "Back where?"

I smiled, out of my fog now, and answered, "Back to the future!"

The three of us ran over to the De Lorean. I punched in the date and time where we wanted to go: March 2, 1986 at 2:35 p.m. We drove off at 88 MPH and we re-arrived back to Marty's truck. Both Marty and Annie got out and went back over to his truck. Marty turned to me.

He asked, "Where you headed now, Doc?"

I answered, "Home for a while. I won't be time traveling for a while."

Annie stated, "Don't be a stranger, Doc."

I smiled at her and said, "I won't, Annie and that's a promise."

With that, I got back into the De Lorean and drove off for home.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

March 2, 1986

2:35 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

After we went to Burger King, we headed back to Annie's house-where Annie and I were living together now since her dad got transferred a month ago. We got into her house and Jen smiled at our presence.

She commented, "Hey you two. I hope those hamburgers are still hot."

I smiled at my girlfriend and stated, "Of course they are. Annie and I wouldn't leave you hanging like that."

Rick smiled at us and replied, "That's good."

Annie smiled now and responded, "Come on, let's dig in."

After we were done eating, Annie and I were alone while Jen and Rick headed for home. It was about 9 o'clock when I turned to Annie.

I asked, "So when do you think we should tell them about our adventure?"

Annie shrugged and answered, "When we see them again. After all, we need time to rest, too."

I nodded and stated, "I agree with you, Annie. In fact, I'm up for some sleep."

Annie smiled at that and replied, "Me too after what we've just been through."

I smiled and responded, "See you in the morning, Annie."

Before I could leave the room, Annie called me, "Marty?"

I turned to her and asked, "Yeah, Annie?"

She looked at me and answered, "Thanks for coming back for me."

I gave her a curious look and asked, "What are you talking about?"

She smiled and answered, "You came back to me and told me about Doc, didn't you?"

I smiled and stated, "Yeah I did. And I'm glad I did."

Annie smiled and replied, "Me too."

I went into the guest room and sighed. I collapsed on the bed and drifted to sleep. In my dream though, I thought it was more of a nightmare. I was dreaming of what happened between me and Annie in Hell Valley.

* * *

-Dream [Hell Valley]-

_(Marty runs up to the door and pounds on the door.)_

_Marty: Annie! Annie, it's me! Marty!_

_Annie: (She opens the door. She sees him and gasps.) Marty! Oh, my God! It__is__you!_

_Marty: Yes, Annie._

_Annie: But, I thought you were in Switzerland attendingboarding school!_

_Marty: (He rubs the back of his neck.) Yeah, but that is the other me._

_Annie: (She shoots him a 'huh' look.) What the hell are you talking about?_

_Marty: It's a long story Annie but you've got to let me in._

_Annie: No way, Marty. (She closes the door.) Now, go away!_

_Marty: (He screams.) Annie, please. You've got to believe me! I just learned that my father is dead! Annie! (He realizes.) For your seventeenth birthday, Doc, Jen, you, and I went to Pizza Hut and that is where Doc told you that he loved you like…a daughter._

_Annie: (She opens the door, looks at him-in awe, and grabs his arm.) Get in here. (She pulls Marty into the house and closes the door. Marty explains everything and she is totally freaking.) Let me get this straight. You're from an alternate 1985?_

_Marty: Big time. Heavy, huh?_

_Annie: (She's rubbing her head.) Very heavy. So, in the real 1985, Doc…_

_Marty: Is our boss._

_Annie: And you…._

_Marty: Attending Hilldale High School with you, the Pinheads, and Jen._

_Annie: Wow. This is really unbelievable. So, is this what hope is like?_

_Marty: Yeah. Pretty sweet huh?_

_Annie: Very. (She hugs him.) Thanks for coming to tell me, Marty._

_Marty: (He hugs her back.) Hey, you're welcome._

_Annie: (She pulls away from him. She takes off a golden medallion.) Take this as a good luck charm. (She gives it to him.) You know as well as I do what that means to me. It belonged to my mother and I hope it brings you the best of luck to bringing 1985 back to normal._

_Marty: (He smiles.) Thanks, Annie but why are you so white?_

_Annie: Marty, I…I've been working for Biff too._

_Marty: Damn it! You too?_

_Annie: (She nods.) Yeah, I'm afraid so. (She holds her stomach.) Marty? (He perks up.) Hold me?_

_Marty: (He looks at her curiously but does what she asks.) Annie, are you alright?_

_Annie: I…I will be. Just promise me one thing, Marty._

_Marty: What?_

_Annie: Take down that son of a bitch._

_Marty: You bet, Annie._

_Annie: (She breathing starts to slow.) I…I love you Marty._

_Marty: (Annie's breathing stops.) Annie? (He looks down and sees her eyes are closed.) Annie? (He checks her pulse…nothing.) Annie, no! (He starts to cry.) No, not you too!_

_(Marty bursts out crying.)_

-End of Dream-

* * *

The radio started to play, _'Back in time'_. I woke up with a start. I wiped a tear from my eye. Damn it, I didn't want to relive that again. I looked on the clock and saw it was 7:30 in the morning. I deactivated the alarm and went out into the kitchen. Annie was there, making breakfast for the two of us. I ran over to her and hugged her.

She was a bit surprised and joked, "Good morning to you too."

I let go of her and commented, "I had an awful nightmare...about what happened in Hell Valley between us."

Annie shot me a look but caught on to what I saying and asked, "You mean when you told me about the alternate universe?"

I nodded and answered, "Yes and Annie, I really don't want to relive that again."

Annie smiled, hugged me, and whispered, "And I don't want you to relive that again, Marty."

I smiled at her and hugged her back. We both knew what the other meant to the other. I finally let go of her.

I stated, "Let's not mention this to Jen and Rick. We don't want to freak them out."

Annie smiled in agreement and replied, "I agree with you."

With that, I went over to the stove and helped her with the breakfast. Annie was laughing at my bad timing while I was just laughing. This was one of those times we looked like brother and sister. There was a knock at the door and I went over to answer.

A young black boy was there, about 6 or 7 and asked, "Is Annie here?"

Annie came over and said, "Oh, Kirby! Good to see you!"

Kirby smiled and asked, "Has your dad come back yet?"

Annie shook her head and answered, "I'm afraid not Kirby."

Kirby seemed rather bothered and stated, "Oh, sorry. I hope I didn't disturb you and your brother."

I smiled and answered, "Not at all, Kirby. Not at all."

With that, Kirby left to his house next door.

Annie smiled and said, "You sure know how to keep your promises."

I smiled and with that, we both went into the house to eat our destroyed breakfast. Things were going to be different, that I knew. But as long as I had Doc, Annie, and Jen in my life, I was happy.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
